


Kimmy has a nightmare!

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, kimmy has a nightmare, titus comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: titus comforts kimmy after she has a nightmare





	Kimmy has a nightmare!

_It was dark and cold. Kimmy could barely see through her teary eyes. She felt hands on her shoulders sending her into a panic. She started fighting and yelling for him to stop._

 

“You’re okay, Kimmy! You aren’t there anymore. You are safe now!”

 

Kimmy took a long deep breath. Titus. It’s just Titus. He isn’t going to hurt me, she whispered to herself.

 

Kimmy sat up in her bed next to her friend. Since she had moved in with Titus, this happened more often than Kimmy wanted to admit. She would wake up screaming and Titus would be there. He would help calm her down and make some hot chocolate. At night when it was just the two of them he let his guard down. Titus would never admit it in the morning but at night he would do whatever she needed, which was usually a glass of hot chocolate with an entire bag of marshmallows.

 

“Are you okay?” Titus asked. This dream seemed like a bad one. Usually he would turn on the lights and that would wake her up. He learned after the first time not to touch her when she was like this. Tonight was different. After he turned on the light, she kept screaming. Titus really doesn’t like seeing her like that.

 

“Yeah,” Kimmy answered. He let Kimmy talk at her own pace. She usually didn’t like to talk about it, but sometimes she needed to let it out. “Can you make hot coco?”

 

“Of course, I will get it started.”

 

Titus put milk on the stove. They sat together in silence. It was hard for Titus but he wanted to give Kimmy the chance to talk if she wanted.

 

Kimmy sat in the kitchen looking down at her hands. She was nervously fiddling with the sleeve of her pajama shirt.

 

“I tried to stop him.” Kimmy started. Titus added a ridiculous amount of chocolate to the milk and listened.

 

“I could take it, but I couldn’t let him….. hurt… Cyndee.” Kimmy paused for a minute. “She was innocent. I had to protect her. I married the Reverend to protect them.” Kimmy could feel tears swelling in her eyes but she wouldn’t let them fall.

 

“It worked….at first. I begged him not to. I told him I would do whatever he wanted if he didn’t hurt her too.”

 

Titus’ heart broke as he listened to his friend. As much as he was intrigued by hearing disturbing stories on the news, this is different. It was way less entertaining when it’s his best friend. She had been through so much.

“But he didn’t care. He said that he wouldn’t take a bargain from me because he was in charge. He said that he would do whatever he wanted with me then do the same to Cyndee. I should have protected her. I couldn’t, I was so weak.” Kimmy wouldn’t let herself cry. She instead turned her sadness into anger. Kimmy wouldn’t allow herself to be sad. She hasn’t since before the bunker. If she was sad she would quickly change her emotion to anger or chipper happiness. Those were emotions she could work with.

 

Titus brought a cup of the hot chocolate over to Kimmy. “Don’t ever say that Kimmy. You are the strongest person I know. You protected those other women the best you could. Kimmy, none of this was not your fault. It is all on him. He did this. He kidnapped you when you were a child. That is on him, it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for it. You didn’t allow anything to happen to Cyndee or the others.”

 

Kimmy took her hot chocolate and added half the bag of marshmallows to the mix. “Thank you,” Kimmy said softly.

 

Titus updated Kimmy about his latest audition. They gossiped and laughed until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please tell me what you thought! All comments welcome


End file.
